


More than Gestures

by MalecLightbanee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Author Magnus Bane, Deaf Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, idk what else to put lol, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecLightbanee/pseuds/MalecLightbanee
Summary: Magnus Bane and his boyfriend, Alexander Lightwood, have been together for five years now. For about a month, Alec has been asking questions of where Magnus will be every single day whenever he goes on his "morning runs." Will Magnus' trembling thoughts be true of why Alec needs to know where Magnus will be?





	More than Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I decided to write a one-shot because this idea dawned on me one night and I just had to write it. So for those that read "Model of the Year" it is NOT abandoned! I have been dealing with school and extracurricular activities so I haven't had the time to put my full focus on completing chapter ten. Plus, I ran out of inspiration in where I'm taking the current situation that is happening in that chapter so pls bear with me I am so sorry its taking long (also shoutout to Gucci for always commenting every week of when it'll be released and being patient with me). Anyways, I couldn't have done this without my lovely beta, @Drifting_Clouds23 for editting my shit, you're a saint boo <3\. This is for my internet family, you guys are awesome and I love and miss you guys :) <3 Hope you enjoy!

Magnus woke up to the feeling of himself being shaken by Alec. Opening his eyes, he found himself questioning if he was still dreaming as he took in the sight of his boyfriend being framed by the morning sunlight. Alec looked at him with his big hazel eyes, complementing his gorgeous smile. He was taken aback by his boyfriend’s beauty as he remembered the day they met.

_Magnus was in his usual coffee shop, working on his second book of his series, “War of Hearts.” He has been sitting in his seat for some time, staring at his caret (insertion cursor) blinking back at him for about ten minutes, blanking on what to do next. With a sigh, he got up to get another cup of coffee, hoping to get his creative juices flowing as he caught a glimpse of someone else heading up to the counter as well. Turning more fully, he saw a tall, handsome, and dark man come to stand behind him in line. Magnus was in awe of the man’s beauty, completely forgetting what he was doing as his mind put all of its focus on the stranger. He was interrupted as he felt a light tap on his shoulder, coming out of his haze to see the man with a small smile, gesturing to Magnus that it was his turn to order. Magnus returned the smile and ordered his coffee quickly, heading back to his seat as he saw the man return to his own seat not far away. He couldn’t help but stare at the handsome man gave occasional glances in his direction from time to time. Finally, Magnus gained the courage to cross the few feet of space in between them and strike up a conversation._

_“Well, hello there stranger, I couldn’t help but adore your outfit. Do you know what your shirt’s made out of? Boyfriend material,” he flirted, receiving furrowed brows from handsome. “Uh, I see that didn’t go over too well…”_

_Magnus was interrupted as he saw the man raise his hands to him, gesturing him to hold on. The man began to use his hands to talk as he gave a small smile. “Hi there, my name is A-L-E-C. Sorry, I can’t understand you because I’m deaf,” he signed with a shrug._

_Magnus’ brain connected everything as to why the man tapped his shoulder and looked confused at what he was saying. He found himself internally sighing in relief, as he responded back. “Oh, well it’s nice to meet you, Alexander, I’m sorry, I didn’t know that you were deaf. I thought you didn’t like my pick-up line is all,” he signed back with a small chuckle._

_Alec blushed and signed, “Oh, what did you say? I would like to know. Also, I think it’s really cool that you know sign language.”_

_Magnus smiled at Alec as he started to tell him what he had said. “I asked you if you knew what your shirt was made out of and I said boyfriend material,” Alec laughed at this with a big grin. “Also, I learned sign language when I was in college because I was interested in learning it, thought it’d be useful one day and boy is it useful right now,” he said with a smirk. “How about we go on a date together this Friday?” Magnus asked._

_Alec sat there stunned as a smile grew slowly on his face. “I would love to,” he replied back as they exchanged numbers._

_“So, I’ll see you this Friday, Alexander,” Magnus said as he blew a kiss. Alec sat there, face growing even more red as he watched Magnus pack his things and leave the coffee shop with a final wink to him._

“Good morning, my love,” Magnus signed to Alec as he returned the smile.

_Good morning, Magnus. He signed back as he leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend, ignoring his morning breath. Did you sleep well?_ He had asked.

“I slept just fine, darling,” Magnus replied with a smile. “Off to go on your daily morning runs?” He signed.

Alec smiled and began replying. _Yes, I’ll be back in an hour or so, okay? He signed back. Are you gonna be writing your novel today?_ He asked.

“Yeah, hopefully, I can accomplish the last few chapters today and then I’ll call it quits for the day,” Magnus replied, slouching over.

Magnus was a renowned author that has been recognized many times for his best selling romantic series, War of Hearts, and is currently working on the final novel of the series. 

_You can do it, I know you can Mags. Are you gonna be working from home or out?_ Alec asked him, rubbing his shoulders.

“Uh, I’m not quite sure yet, depends on how I’m feeling after I get ready.” He replied with a small smile as he turned his head to face his boyfriend.

_Why does he always ask where I’ll be?_ He questioned as he pushed away thoughts that horrified him. For about a month, Alec started to ask where he’d be when he would work on his novel and it gave Magnus thoughts that scared him; that Alec was cheating on him. Magnus was too familiar with cheating from his past relationships with his exes Camille or Imasu. He tried to always ignore them because they have been together for almost five years now. Magnus knows Alec so well to the point that he knows what they have is true and possibly forever, but the thought always came up sometimes. He didn’t want to be crushed for the rest of his life because of his pure love blinding him for what was happening behind his back.

_Okay well, text me so I know where you’ll be, okay? I just want to make sure you’ll be in a safe place._ Alec signed as he gave a quick peck to Magnus before leaving.

Magnus stared off as he watched his boyfriend leave to go out for his run, admiring his ass. His mind began to circulate with thoughts that he had to quickly ignore as he got ready for his day. As Magnus finished getting ready, he stood in front of the mirror to check if anything was out of place. He wore a light grey cardigan with a burgundy button up underneath and dark blue skinny jeans with his signature combat boots. He decided to throw on a classic beanie because he was too lazy to do his hair for the day. 

Magnus headed out of the apartment with his messenger bag slouched around his neck. He decided that he was gonna go to his usual spot because he thought that’d be the best place to draw inspiration for his last book of his series.

_Kendall was infuriated with Nick. How could the best thing that had ever happened to him come crashing down? He always thought that he and Nick would soon get married and have two kids and live a happy life together, but the moment he walked into their bedroom and saw Nick with a different man tore him apart. His eyes and mind were seared to the core with images of Nick and the stranger together, naked on the same bed. How could he have not caught this any sooner? Surely he would’ve been suspicious at some point, but all he could remember was being happy with Nick all the time. How he made him feel better when he was down, how he always made him laugh, or how he made him feel loved every second of their time together within their relationship. Kendall soon realized that his love for Nick blinded him. Love can be such a beautiful concept, but deadly at the same time. That is why Love is beautiful. Kendall sat at the windowsill in the dark of their guest bedroom, contemplating what to do with Nick. He had locked the door because he didn’t want anyone, especially Nick, to come in. He wanted to be left alone, but the sound of the door being knocked from Nick kept interrupting his thought. Nick pleaded for Kendall to open the door and to talk about it, but Kendall was too hurt, too emotionally scarred from all of it. He didn’t want to be anywhere near Nick anymore. He didn’t want to do anything with him anymore. He didn’t want to talk to him anymore, but he knew he had to at some point. He got up from the windowsill and opened the door, looking Nick straight in the eye despite his tears._

Magnus had stopped to take a quick break as his inspiration began to slowly fade. He got up and stretched, checking the time; he had been at the cafe for two hours now. Walking over to the window he distractedly glanced out, only to do a double take. Something in the corner of his eye captured his attention as he turned his whole focus to the sight. He saw Alec leave out of a building with another man. They talked for a bit and hugged each other as they went their separate ways. A cold shiver went down Magnus’ spine. His mind began to whirl over one thought: cheating. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Alec and the man he just hugged. Magnus’ breathing began to get harder as he packed up his things and quickly left the cafe to beat Alec back home. 

Magnus eventually made it back home with no sign of Alec anywhere. As he set his things down on the counter he heard the door open to a sweaty Alec approaching him with a small smile. Magnus turned around and returned the expression with a fake smile. 

_Did you go to the cafe?_ Alec asked.

“Yeah, I got a lot done today. Just need to write a few more pages and then I should be done. Why?” Magnus responded.

_Oh, that’s great Mags, I’m proud of you._ Alec smiled as he took Magnus’ hands into his. _It’s just that you didn’t text me you were going to be out is all, but it’s okay I understand that it could slip away from your mind since you were in work mode and all._

“I’m sorry, I completely forgot about texting you,” Magnus signed back to his boyfriend.

_It’s okay Mags. So I have a proposition for you, I made reservations tonight at seven to your favorite fancy restaurant in celebration for your final book being almost complete and I do need a date. What do you say?_ Alec asked with a bright smile.

“Well, we haven’t had date night in a while and I am almost done with the book, so yes, I’ll be your date,” Magnus accepted as Alec gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

_Great. I’m gonna hit the shower, I feel gross from all of the sweat._ Alec mentioned as he went to the bathroom to shower.

Magnus smiled at him as he left, quickly dropping the facial expression as he saw the door close. The image of the man with Alec kept appearing in his head as he felt his fists close in on themselves and his expression altering. 

The rest of the day, Alec took a nap while Magnus worked on the final pages of his book.

_Kendall sat on the bed contemplating what to do with Nick. Everything Nick had said to Kendall hit him hard. Nick knew what he had done; he jeopardized their entire relationship and could lose Kendall forever. Nick had pleaded Kendall to forgive him because he loved him with all of his heart. Tears had stained his eyes red from explaining everything to Kendall. Kendall sat there lifeless-like as Nick was kneeling on the ground, holding Kendall’s hands tight with no pressure in return from his boyfriend. All Kendall could think about was the man with Nick and the fact that they were doing it on their bed. He reverted back to all of his memories with Nick: their first date together, first kiss together, first-time together, moving in together, and their first “I love you.” Was Kendall prepared to throw all of that away because of Nick cheating on him? Or was he prepared to stay with the man that cheated on him whom he thought he knew for so long? His mind swirled with thoughts as he finally came to his conclusion. His hand tightened around Nick’s hand as Nick looked up with hopeful eyes. “I don’t know if I could ever trust you again or look at you the same way as the day we exchanged our first ‘I love you’ to each other, but… I’m willing to give you a second chance Nick. It will take time for you to gain my full trust again, but I’m willing to try and mend this heartache... if you are.” Nick got up to give a crushing hug to Kendall as he cried against his shoulder. Kendall tightened his hold on his boyfriend and sobbed as well as they stood there in the moonlight, hoping to clear the clouds away to see a bright future together._

Magnus and Alec had gotten ready as they looked at the mirror together. Magnus wore a floral suit with a simple black button-up shirt and black dress shoes. Alec, always a man with simple tastes, wore a navy blue suit and a white dress shirt with the top button left open with black dress shoes. They both gave each other a small smile and headed out of the door hand in hand.

As they arrived at the restaurant, they took a seat at their table. The waitress came around and introduced herself to them as they ordered water and the house wine for now. As the waitress left, Magnus’ thoughts of cheating accompanied him as he imagined the man in his mind again, feeling his anger and sadness rise.

_Everything alright babe?_ Alec asked his boyfriend with worry in his eyes.

Magnus couldn’t keep it in anymore. His mind had taken over his consciousness as he confronted Alec. “Okay, what is this? I mean you have asked me for a whole month of where I’ll be every single minute of the day and then you go on your ‘morning runs’ and to what, meet up with some guy behind my back?!” He had shouted, but not loud enough for everyone to hear. 

_Magnus, what are you talking about?_ Alec had asked quickly.

“Don’t play stupid with me Alec, I saw you earlier today across from the cafe with a man. How could you-“ Magnus was interrupted by Alec as his boyfriend had gotten out of his seat.

_Okay I was gonna do this at the end of the date, but you’re clearly thinking of something that is completely false and I understand, but please Magnus just hear me out._ Alec had said as he took his hand off of Magnus’ mouth.

Magnus stayed silent and crossed his arms. “Fine.” He answered back.

_You’re right. I haven’t been honest with you this whole month at all and it killed me to do it, but I wanted to surprise you when I was ready. So I have been going on these ‘morning runs’ but to speech therapy. You see, I attended these sessions so that I may do this. Alec began as he got down on one knee, causing Magnus to tear up as he covered his mouth with his hand. Magnus, the day we met, I knew something about you was special. I knew that you were the person I needed and wanted in my life forever. Everything we had built together means the world to me. You mean everything to me. I love you so much that it pains me. Meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Literally. You have been there for me in my darkest times and have given me happiness all these five years. These five years have been the best and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you._ Alec’s hand began to shake a bit as the sweat had risen from his palms. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box and opened it to show to his emotional boyfriend. The ring inside was a beautiful simple silver ring with floral designs engraved on it. Magnus gasped loudly causing the people around them to turn their full attention to them. 

Alec cleared his throat as the words left his thought and out to his boyfriend, “I love you so much Magnus that I can’t imagine life without you. Magnus Bane, will you marry me, Alec Lightwood?” He asked confidently.

Magnus began to cry as he nodded his head rapidly, tears streaming down his red-hot face. “Yes, yes, yes, yes!” He shouted loudly as Alec beamed a bright smile at him with tears surfacing up as he put the ring on his new fiancé. Everyone began to cheer for them as the two stood up from where they were.

Alec kissed Magnus hard on the lips passionately. The kiss was powerful, sending waves of reassurance and love through Magnus’ mind and body. All of his suspicions had been wrong all along. Alec hugged Magnus tight as if he were about to lose him. They stood there for what seemed an eternity as Magnus pulled away from Alec, but keeping the distance close. 

“You dummy, I could’ve murdered you. I thought you were cheating on me.” Magnus mentioned with a smile as tears still kept streaming down from his face.

Alec wiped away the tears as he responded. _I would never cheat on you, Magnus. You are the only one I will always love forever and always. It’d be a waste to throw you and our relationship away like that. I love you, Magnus Bane._

Magnus smiled wholeheartedly as he pressed their forwards together. “And I love you, Alexander Lightwood.”

**Epilogue of War of Hearts**  
It took almost a whole year for Nick to gain Kendall’s full trust again. Kendall finally trusted him again after seeing that he had kept to his word; he would be loyal and honest with him forever. In which he showed every single day. It was bumpy the first few months but as time went on, Kendall felt like he was falling in love with Nick all over again. The whole journey to get back where they left off showed Kendall why he loved Nick in the first place and how much he needed him in his life. Jumping to present time, Kendall and Nick were getting married together. They were both happy again and wouldn’t have had it any other way. Finally, they were pronounced husband and husband and they both came crashing down with a passionate kiss, symbolizing a love that will last forever with happiness, love, honesty, trust, and loyalty to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment for what you think :)
> 
> Twitter: @MalecLightbanee  
> Tumblr: @MalecLightbanee / @18chouchou18


End file.
